


摇篮曲/Berceuse

by curlybear



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Ballet RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: Je voudrais devenir une lune pure, qui chante la berceuse la nuit, qui t' endort la nuit.我要成为皎洁的月亮，在夜晚唱着摇篮曲哄你入睡。





	摇篮曲/Berceuse

**Author's Note:**

> 1.此文发生在尼金斯基被匈牙利当局当作敌国侨民扣押两年，佳吉列夫动用关系将身陷囹圄的尼金斯基解救，二人重逢于纽约之后  
> 2.题目出自尼金斯基给佳吉列夫的最后一封信：“你不是我的沙皇，我是你的沙皇。你是邪恶，而我是一只摇篮曲。睡吧，睡吧……”  
> 3.佳吉列夫第一人称  
> 4.情节百分之二十来自于尼金斯基自述，百分之八十是作者杜撰。你们猜哪百分之二十是尼金斯基自述？

我站在码头，蓝黑色的海水不断拍打在礁石上，如同和谐的鸣奏曲。一艘轮船的影子渐渐在海平面浮现，汽笛声和海鸥的叫声混杂在一起，一如我现在的心情。

我猜在这艘船上，一定有一个人已经喊出了这个国度梦幻的名字。阿美利加，美利坚合众国，美国。数百个激动的颤音应和着，他们为梦想而来，身躯尚未疲惫，灵魂尚未破碎。而我，还有我所等待的人，已经失去了这样的激情，我甚至很难回忆起当我第一次踏上这土地是何情景，陪在我身边的是何许人。我现在只是在默然等待着，希望着……

*

“佳吉列夫！”

我看到了尼金斯基。他呼唤着我的名字就如同寻梦者呼唤美国一样，扑进了我的怀里。好多人劝说我，让我不必亲自去迎接这个背叛者。他们说我理应在自己的房间里接见他，如果尼金斯基不像大家以为的那样傻的话，他就应该来拜访我，向我献上一个亲吻表示感激，而这并非出于我的倨傲，而是我应得的——天知道我动用了多少关系才把他从匈牙利救出来。

如果我按照他们说的做了的话，我当然会得到一个亲吻，但并非像现在这样的一个吻——瓦夏充满热情的吻落在我的嘴唇上，我当然以同样的热情回报了他。罗慕拉站在她丈夫的身后，牵着她和舞蹈之神创造出来的一个孩子。如果之前她一直在克制着对我的敌意的话，在她的丈夫把琪拉抱起来往我的怀里塞的时候，她疯狂的眼神像是要把我灼穿。

“您不想抱抱她吗？”我从他手中接过这个背叛的产物，不然她的父亲快要把她扔在地上了。

“我给你们在旅馆订好了房间，我想我们在码头已经逗留够长时间了。”我假装怕冷的样子，伸出那只空闲的手拉扯着大衣的领子，好结束只有始作俑者不觉得荒唐的一幕。罗慕拉应当从未像现在这样同意我的观点，尽管我知道她在余生中也会不遗余力的诋毁我，然而现在我们都在指望对方能想出一个主意，毫无察觉地减少尼金斯基惊人的兴致。

*

当晚尼金斯基出现在我的房间确实出乎我的意料。也许他知道我无意参加千篇一律的聚会，也不想再去听已经听过不下二十遍的夸夸其谈——从不同的人口中说出，内容却大体相似，毫无想象力。

而他，他一向对此更加不在意，哪怕这个聚会是以他的名义举办的。

然而我还是问了他：“你怎么在这里。”

“罗慕拉在那里。”他一边说，一边拉起我想要点灯的手。我没有把窗户关严，料峭的风从缝隙中吹了进来，卷起窗帘，把月光送进来，这让我不用借助灯光也能看清他的脸。

他的头发有点凌乱，呼吸中有乙醇的味道。我想他来之前已经喝了一小杯。我坐在床沿，任凭他跨坐在我的身上，轻吻我的喉结和耳垂。“佳吉列夫，谢尔盖……”他喃喃。

我们双双倒在床上。他还是维持着骑着我的姿势，用颤抖的双手解开我的衣服，连同他自己的一起扔在地毯上，不过一会儿我便被埋在他的身体里。从前我们很少用这样的姿势做爱，他不想展示太多的主动权，我知道在他心里我是尼禄的化身，如果不让我觉得我在掌控他的话，我就会用另外一种形式宣告我的强权——把他的母亲和姐妹活活饿死。

我为这幼稚的想象力所打动，笑出声来。我太想念这些了，五年里，他始终像个孩子一样，羞怯，热情，爱自言自语，有时候双眼无神，空洞中仍然沾满了情欲，我想要再仔细看看他的脸，却发现他把自己埋进了手臂中。

“瓦夏。”我叫他的名字，“把你的胳膊放下来。”

他摇摇头，闷声闷气地说：“不。”

“为什么呀瓦夏，让我看看你不好吗。”

“这是不对的，我不能这样，我们不能……特别是我……这是错误的，错误的！”他说话时摇晃着身体，这让我的阴茎进入的更深，为此我忽略了他的抽抽噎噎，全心的投入到交合中。

“瓦夏！把你的胳膊放下来！”我不再试着说服他，而是换上了指挥官的口气。他果然像个士兵一样服从了命令，然后我惊讶的发现他仍然紧闭着的眼睛下两行泪水无声地流淌着，如雨滴一般滴在我的腹部。

“这是不对的，我不应该这么做。”他依然喃喃地说着。

“所以你在假装看不到我吗？！”如同过去那样，我快被他气疯了。“你在说什么？难道不是你走进我的房间？不是你脱了我的衣服？不是你的屁股夹着我的阴茎？”

他哭着点点头：“是我。”

“到底哪里不应该？是不应该和 ** _我_** 做爱？还是不应该和我 _ **做爱**_ ？”我把字咬得很重，简直不敢相信自己的耐心如此之坚韧，以至于没有马上把他翻过来干到失声尖叫。

“是做爱……”他居然也回答了我的问题，像一个不情不愿地将肉体献于自己的解放者的奴隶一样。

我一了解到他这突如其来的罪恶感和悲伤与我无关，便不再说什么，而是稍微坐起来，捧住他的脸，舔着他的眼皮，强迫他睁开眼睛，看看他在做的事情——像一片颤抖的叶子一样飘在我的怀里，然后像玫瑰花蕾一样绽开。

他睁开眼睛的一刻我便后悔了。

他在看见我的那一秒钟起，更多的眼泪从他细长的眼睛里流了出来，在他翘起的眼角边泪水如同珍珠一样一颗一颗地落下——如果说刚才他在抽泣，现在简直是在放声大哭了。

“好啦，瓦夏，不要哭了。”我不得不抱起他，他还是轻的要命，我把他的身体转了过来，让他的后背贴着我的胸膛，他的腿缠在我的腿上。我慢慢地在他的身体里抽动，揉着他的乳尖，在尽力也把他带进肉体的欢愉的同时，吻着他的脸颊，舔去充满盐分的水痕。而我越是亲吻他的眼泪，他就哭得越厉害。他一边哭，一边打嗝，一边摇动着臀部配合着我在他体内的动作，直到我们都释放出来。

*

他哭累了，睡着了。我轻轻拍着他的后背，为他唱了一只摇篮曲。


End file.
